Tehom
Summary Before The Aurora of Time There was The Waters And The Waters were, Vast, and, Timeless, and Constant, and Unchanging, and Eternal in the truest of senses And in-betwixt the maelstrom of shapeless forms and abominations, a Spark of Light arose And The Spark was Small, and Ephemeral and had a beggining and an end And The Spark unfolded itself, and the light exceeded the forms and the abominations, unfurling and stretching to the borders of infinity And The Spark was Vast, and The Spark was without end, and it hovered over the face of The Waters with it's endless glory, entangling and vanquishing the forms and the abominations within it's majesty Having developed the boon of self-awareness, The Spark emanated a Idea, and The Waters, who were once Timeless and Unchanging, were contaminated by Time, which filled it's vastness like Water would fill a pond Then, The Spark made Space arise, And The Waters, who were Static and Constant, were contaminated by Movement and Change And from The Heart of The Spark, Ten Aspects were born, filling what once was Vast and Empty with Life and Ideas The First of The Aspects, The Primal Ones; The First and The Second, mightier and greater than the rest, began to sang, and they emanated from themselves Life and Death, Existence and Nonexistence, Good and Evil; And from them, a tree was being formed, and they emanated it's branches, and it's roots and it's foundations The next aspects sang too; The Third; wiser than their fellow siblings, gave birth to Shapes and Forms, and from him, Law and Structure arose, and the structures of the mighty tree, which were formless and aimless, gained shape and form, each one connected to each other harmoniously. The Fourth; mightier than his twin, gave birth to Chaos, together, these three ideas, formed by the siblings, repelled The Waters from the forming tree, and kept it safe from harm The Fifth; Gave birth to Chance and Possibility, and from her, everything that was, is, and could be, was emanated The Sixth; Reclusive and Wise; Gave birth to Fate and Destiny, and settled the threads of Fate in each one of the possibilities generated by his sibling The Seventh; gave birth to Unity, and guranteed that each one of the children did their work in the maintaining and creation of The Tree The Eighth; Gave birth to Union, and guaranteed that each branch, root, and foundation of the tree, as well as the concepts that made it up, worked together harmoniously The Ninth; Gave birth to Entropy and Destruction, and these two ideas kept the Tree safe, and destroyed any fragment of The Waters that could possibly pose a thread to the forming Tree The Tenth; Gave birth to Creation and Origin, and from her own being, The Aeternus, Eternal and Immutable intelligences, were born, and at last The Tree was completed And The Ten aspects, together with their Maker, sang, and they unfurled even more, spreading themselves to the horizon of Eternity and Infinity, forming the great Path of Sephiroth And The Waters were pushed away by them, they contracted, coalesced into a single point, and they merged with the broken remnants of the forms and the abominations The Waters were "pleased", they were free of the grotesqueries known as Concepts and beyond the reaches of The Aspects But they wanted more They wanted to be whole, be everything once again This irrational and desperate "desire" to be everything once again drived The Waters into shattering themselves, splitting itself into countless fragments, all of which fell into The Aspects' vastness... The Fragments merged with, and corrupted Four of the Ten Aspects, and this aspects who were once flawless and constant, became twisted, flawed, chaotic, and they had only a single goal in mind... Returns all things to Oblivion... Personal Statistics Name: Tehom Aliases: The Great Abyss, The Deep Waters, The Chaos Birthplace: None Date of Birth: None Origin: Catland Gender: None Age: Innaplicable. Technically has always existed Classification: The Abyss Powers and Stats Tier: At least 2-A Powers and Abilities: Immortality (Type 5. Lies beyond the Concept of Death, and is a void that is far more primal than even Nothingness itself), Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, Void Manipulation / Nonexistence Erasure, Acausality, Transduality (Exists beyond The Children's sphere of influence, and the concepts that they represent can't be applied to it in any way), Time Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Non-Corporeal, Spatial Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Mere fragments of Tehom could corrupt 4 of the Children of The Great Cat with it's own "desires", turning them into completely twisted abominations), Immunity to Void Manipulation (Tehom is something far more Primal than even the Complete Nothingness that Erebus is, being described as a "Not" devoid of anything remotely resembling a "Concept" or an "Idea") Attack Potency: At least Multiverse level+ (Tehom is the The Great Abyss itself, and it is described as far more "vast" and "absolute" than it's fragments, whom were said to have the power to consume The Aether and The Ether, The Materia, The Children, and everything they represent and stand for, leaving only The Great Abyss and The Great Cat) Speed: Immeasurable (It is the most Primal Void, which predated even The Children, and it is beyond of their sphere of influence even when weakenned, with the concepts that they represent being unable to be applied to it in any way) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (it's nature makes it impossible to hit or harm by conventional means, as everything that interacts with it in any way - which includes concepts and ideas - will be devoured into nothingness) Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Multiverse level+ Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Mindless Weaknesses: None notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Catland Category:Ultima Reality's Pages Category:Original Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Void Users Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Tier 2